


Totally Screwed

by cleflink



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Pining, Poor Komiya, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komiya has come to a realization about the new Izumo gang leader. Rating is for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Puddingcat

 

 

The day he found himself thinking about Kubota-san's eyes, Komiya knew he was screwed.

"God damn it," he groaned, slumping forward with his head in his hands and wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. What was he _thinking_? Kubota-san was completely disinterested in everything. And so out of Komiya's league it wasn't even funny. 

And since when was Komiya a homo anyway?

He slid forward far enough that he was in imminent danger of falling off the couch, stifling a slightly hysterical laugh when he thought of how pathetic it was to be sitting around mooning over his gang leader. "I can't fucking believe this," he muttered.

"Can't believe what?" a voice asked behind him, and Komiya jerked up to see Kubota-san blinking at him from over the back of the couch, glasses fogged from the cold and the handles of a takeout bag loosely held in one hand. 

Komiya's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Dammit.

"Kubota-san! I, er, it's just that..." _My world has decided to revolve around you and I can't make it stop - You look hot in those pants - I'd walk into a fire just to see you smile - I think I'm in fucking love with you and it scares me to death._

Kubota-san had one eyebrow raised in a mimic of polite curiosity, eminently patient. Probably because he didn't really care either way. Which was okay, Komiya realized in sudden surprise, because that was Kubota-san all over, and Komiya lo...-liked Kubota-san just the way he was.

So Komiya sat up and leaned casually against the back of the couch, throwing a decently arch look at his gang leader. "I've been sitting here for over an hour," he complained, hoping he sounded more put out than petulant. "I can't believe you all left for the mahjong parlor without me. What did you expect me to do here by myself all day?"

"Hmm," Kubota-san mused thoughtfully. "I hadn't really thought about it." He held out the bag of takeout. "You can help me eat lunch, if you like."

Not an apology. But it was close enough for Komiya.

"Sure," he shrugged, and decided to ignore the way his pulse sped up when Kubota-san settled down next to him, grinning cheerfully.

"Good! Because I think I got too much. You like tempura, right?"

Komiya was so fucked.

"Yes, Kubota-san," he smiled. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Not in the least because he was totally okay with it.

 


End file.
